


[Podfic] Confessions

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: (how do you talk about certain understandings without explicitely doing so tbh), Asexual Character, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, ace!bertie, anyway ace!bertie is important to me and i hope to others as well, look it's the early 20th century how do you explain being asexual without it being awkward, tags and description from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: It’s a dashed strange thing, love, filling the body with warmth as it does, isn’t it?As I agree with Jeeves that this story isn’t, unlike much of my other writing, to hit any bookshelves in the future, I am, for once, rather not feeling compelled to provide a deeper introduction to the matters that form the ‘beforehand’ of this story. There are no readers to disappoint with a lack of an introduction to one of my aunts Dahlia or Agatha, or Gussie Fink-Nottle, or my cousin Angela, nor are any introductions further than my own and that of my long-time paragon of a valet, Reginald Jeeves, required.A podfic of "Confessions" by Summertime_Poet.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875068) by [Summertime_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet). 



> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning and end is "Laying in Bed" by Borrtex! If you liked it, you can listen to the whole song [here.](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Borrtex/Untitled_Love_Story/14_Laying_In_Bed)
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
<https://www.mediafire.com/file/b3qx11p5t0a5yem/Confessions.mp3/file>

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uLjK5was22l7OlkyME_dsDpJ-7sDEsVi/view?usp=sharing>

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  


**Author's Note:**

> I am SO in love with ace!Bertie, and this fic is an absolute gem.


End file.
